TMNT A wonder
by tmnt224
Summary: The guys meet some new friends and old enemies
1. Chapter 1

Katie and Kylee are real people, I'm Kylee and Katie is my sister.

* * *

~The guys~

"Raph come on follow me" Leo called to his brother

"I'm comin I'm comin" Raph yelled back

"mikey keep up!" Raph yelled at his brother

Donnie was aways back panting trying to keep up

"Haha I won" Leo stoped

"Ya ya Leo so what ya won" Raph said

Donnie caught up with them still panting

"haha hmmmm I got an idea Raph" Mikey said

"oh ya, what's that?" Raph asked

"Tag!" Mikey poked raph hard in the arm

"hey!" Raph yelled

"oh Raph come on it's just tag" Mikey said giving him a sad stare.

Then he poked him again

"do that one more time..." he trailed off

Mikey poked him again

"that's it!" Raph yelled then jumped on mikey

"ahhhh! Raph get off!" Mikey yelled rolling around

Donnie looked at Leo like 'what do we do' Leo looked back and shook his head.

* * *

~Katie and Kylee~

"RUN!" Kylee yelled at her sister Katie

"we have to get outta here!" Kylee yelled again

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Katie said breaths coming in short gasps

"we have to get outta here before Biship gets us" Kylee yelled

they went down the sewer and kept running, until they heard somthing coming from ahead.

"Stop" Kylee said holding her hand out to the side to stop her sister

"what?" Katie asked

" I thought I heard somthing!" Kylee said in alarm

"lets go see what it is!" Katie said

"ummm ok I guess" Kylee said

they walked up alittle farther

"What is that?" Kylee asked her sister

"I don't know" Katie said

she said a little to loud  
as the green things looked up at them.

* * *

"what the shell!" Raph yelled

Leo looked up to see people staring at them with wide eyes

"ok nobody move" Leo said in a hushed voice

of course raph didn't listen and ran to jump on the people.

"RAPH!" Leo yelled as he ran after his brother, Donnie and Mikey not far behind

"who the shell are you and what do you want!" Raph asked his sai on the youngests neck.

The thing ran up and jumped on Kylee making her kinda mad

Katie was frozen in shock but as soon as the thing was on her sister she came out of it.

"Hey get off of her!" Katie yelled as loud as she could

"yeah jerk get off of me" Kylee said then she shut up as soon as the weapon was on her neck

"who the shell are you and what do you want!" the green thing asked

"My name is Kylee and this is my sister Katie, we don't mean you no harm!" Kylee said.

Leo got Raph off of the girls

"so why are you down here anyway?" he asked Katie

"we were chased!" she said still unsure to run or stay

"chased? by who?" Leo asked

"a guy named Biship I think" the other girl Kylee said

her green eyes glowing.

"Ya and if we ever see him again we will hurt him!" Katie said

she had dark green eyes, kinda red hair and a cute smile

and the other girl has odd green eyes I don't know what color they are, her hair is dreaded, and she also has a cute smile.

* * *

**Did you like it? Review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

~*The guys*~

Leo looked at Katie and Kylee trying to think of what to say

"my name is Leo" Leo said looking up at the girls

"and my brothers names are Raph the one in red, Mikey the one in orange and Donnie the one in purple" he said

"I coulda told em my name you know" raph mumbled Leo looked over at him but said nothing.

"Hehe ya I'm Mikey!" Mikey said bouncing

"Ahh Hi" Kylee said first then glanced at Raph

who was ignoring them

"so what now dudes?" Mikey asked

"I guess we go back to the lair, I don't know what else to do with the girls" Leo said in a hushed tone.

But the girls overheard them "you know the 'Girls' do have names" Kylee said giving him a glare

"sorry Kylee" Leo said as he looked down to avoid her eyes.

"Ok Katie what do we do?" Kylee asked her sister in a hushed tone

Katie looked up at her and shook her head

"I don't know I guess we follow them" she said half paying attention

"Oh ya Katie lets follow the big turtles though the sewers, great idea!" Kylee said sarcastically

"well I don't know" Katie said as she looked at Kylee

"what choice do we have?" Katie said

"I guess we don't" Kylee said said letting out a sigh.

~*The guys*~

Leo was leading them back to the Lair

"what do I tell Master Splinter" Leo asked himself as they came to the door to the Lair.

"Master Splinter were home" Leo called as Master Splinter came into the room

"my sons! you're home" he said then he saw the girls behind them

"Who are they?" he asked turning his head to the girls

"oh this is Kylee and Katie we met them in the tunnel" he said

"I didn't know what to do" he said

"Come in, Come in" Master Splinter said to the girls.

~*Katie and Kylee*~

They followed the turtles back to their "Lair"

"where do you think it is?" Kylee asked her sister

"I don't know" Katie said looking at the turtles

"I..." she trailed off as they came to a stop.

Leo opend the door to the Lair, and started talking to some guy

"who's that guy?" Katie asked eyes darting around the room

"gee Katie I don't know, his name is rob" she said sarcastically

"you don't have to be so rude jerk!" Katie said though narrowed eyes

"Like your any better! bonehead!" Kylee said.

Then the rat talked to them, leaving them in shock they walked in the room eyes wide

"Hello my name is Master Splinter, Welcome!" he said as he opend his arms wide

"Uhhhh" that was Katies answer

"Ummmmm,hi" Kylee said hitting katie in the arm "stop staring" she whispered

"Oh ya, hi big rat" Katie said still in shock.

Her sister just did a face slap "oww" she mumbled

"Ahh yes, anyway come sit down" Master splinter siad as he pointed to the couch,

they walked over and sat down

"Why are you two in the sewers anyway?" Master Spilnter asked them

"Well..." Kylee said as the turtles sat down in chairs around the room to hear the story

"go on" Master Splinter said patiently

"Ok, Well one night me and my sister wanted to hang out" she started "we went out to go to a late night movie,laughing and having fun" She said

"Ya then these dudes grabbed us and put us in their car" Katie put in

"thanks for that Katie" she said "as if I couldn't tell the story myself" she mumbled

"we woke up at some lab, guys were talking to us but we were out of it especially Katie " Kylee said with a laugh

"Hey I was not!" Katie said glaring at her

"Katie you were drooling and mumbling something about a guy named Joe" she said laughing.

"Anyways, when we came gained Consciousness the guys were telling us things like 'You will make good test subjects' and stuff like that" Kylee said then Katie interrupted her

"ya, then we got out!" she said grinning

"Ok,that's the shorter story" Kylee said giving her sister a glare.

"You're welcome sissy, then we met you guys" she finished

Master splinter gave them a thoughtful look before answering them

"It sounds as if you girls have been thought a lot, why don't you stay here for the night?" he said with a friendly smile.


	3. Chapter 3

~*The guys*~

Katie and Kylee just got done telling their story

"Ya you should stay!" Leo said to the girls

they looked around the lair and wisperd to each other , their voices were to hushed for me to hear what they were saying.

"Well umm we will let you think about it" Leo said as he walked away.

~*The girls*~

Leo walked away so they could talk,

"OK Katie what should we do?" Kylee asked

"I don't know, it's up to you I guess" Katie repiled

"Thanks Katie!" Kylee said thinking about what they should do

"I guess we stay, but we are gonna take shifts Ok" Kylee asked then said

"Your shift is first" she said then grabbed a blanket

"night Katie" Kylee said as she layed down.

"Night love you" Katie said with a sigh when she saw that Kylee was already asleep.

~*They guys*~

Raph walked past Katie and Kylee, Kylee was asleep.

He gave Katie a glare, she returned it and crossed her arms

Raph kept walking thinking to himself, "why would they let some weird girls in our house?" he thought

"Well they aren't staying" Raph thought.

~*The girls*~

It had been 3 hours, it was 2:30 AM when she puched Kylee in the arm

"hey wake up!" Katie said shaking Kylee

Kylee shook her arm off of her

"What the heck Katie!" Kylee almost yelled then quited down when she rememberd where they were

"I need to sleep, I feel dead" Katie whined.

"Fine!" Kylee said handing Katie her blanket

"Yay" Katie said as she grabbed it form her and layed down with a moan

"do you have to be so loud?" Kylee said grumbling

she sighed as she thought

"this is gonna be a long night" Kylee said as her sister snoored.

~*The guys*~

Katie was on her shift now, "I guess they don't trust us" Leo thought

it was almost 5:30 AM now

Leo walked back upstairs to his room

"I don't wanna walk the girls up" he thought as he climbed into bed and went to sleep.

~*The girls*~

Katie opend her eyes and looked at her sister

"Morning" she said as she yawned

"Oh yeah Katie, what a great morning" she said sarcastically

"geez Kylee don't have to be so friggin man" Katie said raising her voice

"It's called 'mean' dork!" Kylee said grinning

"shhh here comes thouse weird people" Katie said looking at her sister

"do you think the big rat is coming back in?" Katie asked

"I don't know why?" Kylee asked her sister

"he looks funny and smells like poo" Katie said laughing out loud

"would you be quite, that's rude!" Kylee said giving her sister a glare though narrowed eyes

"you're no fun" Katie said crossing her arms

"shh they are coming" Kylee said

they both looked at the people coming in

"hey" Leo said smiling

"Sup dudes" Mikey said grinning

"Good morning girls" Master Splinter said

"sup" Raph mumbled as he walked though the kitchen

"Oh uhhh hi" Katie said intelligently.

Kylee rolled her eyes at her sister

"Hey morning" Kylee said to the guys in the kitchen

Katies stomach growled

"are you hungry? help youselfs to anything" Leo said as he and his bros ate pizza then left the room.

Kylee grabbed BBQ chicken pizza and started munching down

while Katie was still looking for something

"would you just decide!" Kylee yelled at her sister

"I am I am" Katie grabbed a pice of pizza too

"yummy" she said though a her food

"eww Katie knock it off!" Kylee said as she left the room

"huh wonder what's up with her?" Katie wondered to herself  
then she followed her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

~*Katie and Kylee*~

They both walked out of the room and saw the guys sitting on the couch watching Tv

"Hey Katie, hey Kylee" Mikey said

"come pick out a movie!" he said with excitement

"Uhhh ok" Kylee said as she walked over to pick out a movie

"I wanna watch this one" Katie and Kylee said at the same time

"Ok that's cool dudettes" said Mikey

then he put the movie in

"there's popcorn here" Leo said

Katie and Kylee reached for the same bowl of popcorn

"Hey!" Kylee said "That's mine!"

"no it's mine!" Katie said with a growl

they pulled the bowl back and forth, until it spilled

"look what you did!" Kylee said glaring at her sister

"no you did it!" Katie yelled at her

then Kylee and Katie jumped at each other.  
They rolled over each other fighting

"break it up!" Leo and Mikey said as they pulled each other off

"there was two bowls!" Leo said

"Mikey go make more popcorn" he said letting go of the girls

"just sit and watch the movie" leo said to the girls

"fine" kylee mumbled then sat down

"ok" Katie said then sat down

"popcorn's ready!" Mikey said as he walked into the room

"one for you, and one for you" Mikey said as he handed the girls the bowls of popcorn  
then he sat down

"what did I miss?" he asked looking at Katie

"nothing much" she said with a smile

"oh ya 'nothing much'" her sister said growling

"ok then" Mikey said then went back to the movie.

Katie and Kylee got up as the movie was done

"that was pretty good" Kylee said getting a pop outta the frige

"ya it was" Katie said their fight forgotten

as Master Splinter walked into the room

"Hello girls, I have something you can do today" he said smiling

"oh ya what's that?" Katie said rubbing her head

"ya what?" Kylee asked

"you can train with my sons" Master Splinter said

"we shall see what skills you have" he said as he walked into the training room

the room was pretty big and had lots of weapons in it

"Katie you shall train with Mikey" Master Splinter said

Katie walked over to Mikey

"Kylee you shall train with Raph" he said

Kylee walked over to Raph and looked at Katie like 'help!'

"begin!" Master splinter said

Katie tried to hit Mikey but failed and fell on her butt

Kylee started laughing, she didn't notice Raph was coming at her until she was down

"owww!" Kylee said

"I wasn't ready!" she said as she looked at Raph

"you gotta be ready for anything!" he growled at her

"good try girls, but you need to pay attention to their moves" Master Splinter told them

"try again!" he said

"ohhhh" they both moaned as they tried again.

At the end of the day they were both really sore and moaning to go to bed

"alright, we are done for today!" Master Splinter said

" but before you go I have somthing for you" he said as he pulled something out of a box

"what are they? Katie and Kylee asked him

"they are masks and I want you to wear them" he said as he handed them their masks

Katies was teal colored and Kylees was Orchid purple

"put them on" he said as Katie and Kylee put their masks on.

They looked at each other trying not to laugh

as the rat left the room then they talked

"hehe you look funny" Katie said smiling

"you don't look much better!" Kylee said

"it itches!" Katie complained

"I know!" Kylee answerd her

"well we better go to bed" Kylee said witha sigh

"ya your right" Katie said

"your taking fisrt shift" Kylee said laughing

"grr not again" Katie moaned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Rate and** **Review **

* * *

~*The grils*~

They both woke up sore and tired

"uhhh" they both moaned

"I feel horrible!" Katie said stating the Obvious

"really Katie?" Kylee said as she rubbed her arm

"yeah" Katie said smiling

they both got up as soon as they heard the guys coming in

"Morning" Mikey said with a big grin on his face

"Good morning Mikey!" Katie said drooling

Kylee hit her in the head

"knock it off!" Kylee said

"oww" Katie whined rubbing her head

"hey where's your masks?" Mikey asked looking around

"oh ya..." they both said

then Mikey left the room

"I was hoping they forgot" Kylee said

"yeah I know what you mean, thease things feel weird!" Katie said as she tied on her mask

"wonder what we are gonna do today?" Kylee said more to herself then Katie

"I don't know I hope it doesn't involve pain" as Katie said that she started shaking

"calm down! I'm sure it wont be that bad" Kylee said as she patted her sister on the head.

Just then Master Splinter walked in the room

"Good Morning girls" he said smiling

"are you ready for your training?" he asked them

"uhh no" Katie said in a small voice

"It souldn't be to bad today" he said laughing

"that's what you think" Katie mumbled

"follow me" he said as they started into the training room

they were all there waiting for them

"Moring" Kylee said waving at them

"are you quite ready!" Raph asked

"I've been here for hours!" he said with a growl

then they started training

"uhhh" Katie said as she fell again

Mikey gave her a hand up

"try again?" he asked

Katie looked over at her sister

"WHAT!" Kylee yelled as she saw Katie looking at her

"nothing" Katie said then looked away

Kylee was landing a few blows on Raph

"uhh can we quit?" Katie asked Mikey

"well it's been 2 hours so yeah we can quit" Mikey said grinning

Katie walked over to her sister and was going to hug her

"touch me and you're dead!" Kylee said giving her a glare

"Ok Ok gosh don't hurt me" Katie said holding up her hands in defence

Kylee just walked off

"Maybe she just needs some air" Katie thought.


	6. Chapter 6

**Please Rate and Review! **

**Most of all Enjoy! **

* * *

~*The girls*~

"Wake up girls" Mikey shook Katie and Kylee awake

"uhhhh wha?" Kylee said as she peeled her eyes open

"what the?" Katie said as she wiped the drool from her mouth

"come on girls, we got a big day ahead of us!" Mikey said grinning about as far as his mouth would allow

"why what are we doing?" Kylee asked as she got up from the couch and rubbed her sore neck.

"We're going out for patrol, and you guys can come!" Mikey said jumping up and down

Kylee walked over to her sister

"would you wake up!" Kylee said as she grabbed her mask

"I am I am!" Katie said as she was getting off the couch

"what are we doing again?" Katie asked then grabbed her mask and tied it on

"uhhhh" Kylee moaned as she heard what Katie said

"weren't you listening at all?" Kylee asked rolling her eyes

"uhhh" was all Katie could say

"grrr, we're going out for patrol and we can come" Kylee finished as she put her mask on

"well?" Kylee said annoyed at all of them.

"Oh yeah, we have to wait for the rest of the guys" Mikey said as he grabbed for the Tv remote

and flipped channels.

Just then Leo and Donnie came into the room

"hey guys are you ready?" Leo asked then grabbed the remote out of Mikey's hand and turned it off

"Mikey what did I tell you? are you even ready?" Leo said as he stood by the door waiting for everyone

"yeah Leo I'm ready I was just waking the girls up" Mikey said with a innocent smile

"Ok Ok lets go" Leo said then went out the door, followed by Mikey and Donnie.

"Are you ready?" Katie asked her sister

"Yeah Katie I'm ready!" Kylee said as she took the lead to get out of the lair.

"Hey Kylee" her sister whisper

"uhhh what?" Kylee said definitely annnoyed of somthing

"what's wrong?" Katie asked worried about her sister

"nothing!" She growled at Katie

"Ok Ok fine I wont ask again" Katie said

"at least not for awhile" she thought to herself.

"We're here" Leo said as they all stoped and over looked the city

"wow" Katie and Kylee said at the same time

"this is the first time in New York!" Katie said amazed

"ya I just wish it wasn't under these circumstances" Kylee grumbled

"ya I have to agree" Katie said to her sister

"we have lived here our whole life" Donnie said

"really, you mean you've never been to the woods?" Kylee asked

"yeah we've been to the woods before. we went to Casys farmhouse for awhile" Leo finished

"Oh" was all that Kylee said

"why did you live somewhere where there is woods or something?" Donnie asked

"Yeah we lived way out in the country" Kylee said she felt tears coming on, blinking them back she said

"Well are we gonna hang around here all day?" she said turning away from them

"you're right we should get going" Leo said leading the way toward a warehouse

"where are we going?" Katie asked concerned

"just checking out this warehouse, their was some Purple Dragons here" Leo finished

"what's a 'Purple Dragon'?" Katie asked looking at Leo

"just a stupid street gang that thinks they own everything and everybody!"

they all turned

"well now Raph about time you showed up!" Leo's voice became stern like a mother's voice might

"What I'm here ain't I" Raph said as he ignored Leo's tone of voice

Leo just sighed and continued on their patrol.

"so where to now?" Katie asked after awhile

"Just over here to this other warehouse" Mikey answerd for Leo

"uhhh another warehouse!" Kylee and Raph said at the same time then glared at each other

Leo laughed at that

"Yeah guys just a little bit farther" Leo said then continued to patrol.

they got closer to the warehouse then saw some figures moving around down there

"stop" Leo whisperd as he held out his hand

they watched them for a while

"ok guys" leo paused then continued

"Raph,Kylee and Katie take the left" Leo said pointing at them

"Mikey,donnie and I will take the right side" Leo told them

"so what's the plan? we just go down and bust some heads?" Raph and Kylee said then they turned their heads and glared at the ground.

"Yeah you go down there and take them out, then we'll met back up here" Leo said then off they went

"well this will be fun!" Raph said as he smiled then jumped down with the rest of them

"come on!" Kylee said to her sister as she followed Raph down

"uhhh I'm coming I'm coming" Katie said as she followed her siser.

Raph and Kylee was already beating people in the face

"hmmm which guy should I take?" Katie wondered to herslf then jumped on some random guy

"Die die!" she could hear her sister and Raph yelling over the screams that filled the air

"uhhh what she said!" Katie punched him in the face giving him a bloodly nose

"what that the best ya got girly?" The guy said to her

"uhhh no but this is" she said as she jumped up and kicked him.

He fell with a satisfying THUD

"hehe mess with me agian!" Katie said then looked over at her sister who was punching some guy with all her might

Katie flinched

"I wouldn't want to be him!" she thought to herself, she has been in her sisters line of fire before and man oh man did it hurt!

she looked down at the body laying at her feet

"hmmm well he's not dead" Katie thought then looked back up as she heard someone coming closer to her

it was Raph and Kylee

"Hey good you took out one!" Kylee teased

"hey I took out more then you I bet" Katie smirked at her sister

"umm how many did you say you took out?" Kylee asked

"uhhh one" Katie flashed a smile

"Yeah well I took out-" Kylee stoped to count

"I took out seven!" she gloated

"Yeah well" Katie said then looked away

"well now that you girls are done fighting, then lets go met up with the guys" Raph said then stalked off

Katie and Kylee followed him.

They met back up with Leo,Donnie and Mikey

"Hey what took you so long?" Mikey asked jumping from foot to foot

"they are here that's what matters" leo said as he looked at them

"lets go back to the lair" he said then walked off leaving them no choice but to follow him.

"Uhhh it's good to be back!" Mikey said as he stretched

"well I'm off to bed. Night guys!" Mikey said giving all but Raph a hug

"I am too" Leo said

"night Katie, Night Kylee" he said then went to his room

Donnie said good night then went to his lab

"night Kylee love you!" Katie said as she tried to hug Kylee

"would ya get off!" she said with a growl

"night love ya too" Kylee said then jumped on the couch and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed my story! without you guys I would be nowhere.**

* * *

~*Chaper 7*~

Katie and Kylee awoke to the sounds of the guys training

"Grrrr why didn't they wake us!" Kylee asked anger showing in her eyes

" I don't know sissy" Katie replied looking at her

"why dont we just ask them?" Katie said

"since when are you the one coming up with ideas?" Kylee growled at her

"I don't I just thought-" Katie said then Kylee interupted her

"well stop thinking and come on!" Kylee said as she stomped over to where the guys were training.

The guys looked up at them

"Oh hey, good you're up!" Leo said to them

"Master splinter wanted to talk to you guys about something" he said then went back to training

"could you tell us what it is?" Kylee asked growing more annoyed at the minute

"no Master Splinter has told us nothing about what he wanted to talk to you about" Leo said then looked over at them

"you better get going" he said as he kicked Mikey in the face

"oww! that hurt leo!" Mikey said rubbing his cheeck

"It's supposed to, were training" Leo told Mikey as Katie and Kylee left the room.

"Good Morning girls." Master Splinter said to them as they walked into the room

"Mornin" Kylee said with her arms crossed

"Hey sup" Katie said

"what did you want to talk to us about?" Kylee asked

"yeah!" Katie said as she jumped from foot to foot waiting for the answer.

"Well" Master Splinter started

"I wanted to know when you wanted to go back to your home?" he replied

"uhhh" Kylee said as she dropped her hands to her side thinking

"ummmm" Katie said looking at her sister for the answer

"well, I don't remember where we live" Kylee said with a sigh

"I don't either" Katie said then hung her head

"hmmm this is most concerning" Master Splinter said

"what is?" Katie asked itching her head

"well maybe it's the fact that we DON'T KNOW WHERE WE LIVE!" Kylee yelled at her breaths coming in short gasps

"Geez Kylee! calm down!" Katie started to raise her voice

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" Kylee said still yelling

"Enough!" Master Splinter said then walked up to Kylee and rested his hand on her shoulder.

She tried to shrug him off

"Kylee I want you to calm down OK?" He said

"Fine!" Kylee said as she stomped to a conner and started to calm herself down, after about five minutes she walked back over to them.

"ok" Kylee started

"what do we do?" she asked him

"I need to meditate on this" he replied

"but in the mean time follow me, I have something for you girls" he said then walked off.

they came into the training room

"what are we doing?" Katie asked then held her breath as she asked

"were not training are we?" She said then looked at Master Splinter

"no" He replied

Katie let out a big sigh

"and yes" he said with a smile

"what?" Katie said

"just follow" He told them

he walked over to a table, it contained some weapons I couldn't identify.

He pulled out what looked like a big stick thing with a chain hanging from it.

"this is for you" he pointed at Katie

"what is it?" she asked him

"it is called a kusarigama" he told her then started to explain its history.

Katie listend until he was done

"what do I do with it?" she asked her eyes wide

"you shall train with it" he replied simply

"uhh ok" she said then grabbed it

"wow I didn't expect it to be this heavy" she said

"you shall get used to its weight" he repiled then walked back to the table.

He pulled out two stick looking things with handles on them

"what the heck are those?" Kylee asked her eyes on the weapons

"they are called Tonfa and you shall train with them" he handed them to her.

Her eyes glowed as she grabbed hold of them

"when do we get to train?" she asked him

he laughed

"soon soon" he told them

"first I must go and get the boys to train with you" he told them as he started to walk out of the room.

They both admired their weapons

"mine are better then yours!" Kylee teased her

"are not!" Katie whined

"well I geuss we will find out soon! wont we?" Kylee smirked at her

just then Master Splinter and the boys came in.

"I see you got weapons" Leo said

"can I see them?" he asked Katie

"uhh sure" she handed them to him

he looked at them then handed them back to her

"you should have good luck with them" he told her

"dude their sick!" Mikey told Katie

"I know right!" Katie replied

Raph followed behind Mikey

"dude Kaite and Kylee got new weapons!" Mikey told Raph

"good now I can finally use my Sai without hurting them" he smirked at Kylee

she just glared at him

"yeah well if you think you can beat me you're wrong!" Kylee said to Raph

"we will see girly" he said then walked past her to grab his Sai.

"Hajimaru" Master Splinter said

"hold up time out!" Katie said before anyone could move

"what does 'Hajimaru' mean?" she asked

Raph just sighed

"it means Begin" he told her

"ohhhh" she said in a small voice

"can we start now!" Raph asked

"yes Hajimaru" Master Splinter said.

Katie was still trying to get used to the weight of her weapon

"this is hard!" Katie told Mikey who was dancing around swinging his Nunchucks

"dude no, this is fun!" he told Katie then tried to hit her

she deflected his blow.

Kylee was deflecting Raphs Sai with her Tonfa

"you know you're not gonna win!" she taunted him

"I will so!" he said striking again

"will not! you move like a bloated buffalo!" she said deflecting another blow

"I DO NOT!" Raph yelled

Kylee took advantage of his rage to strike him down

"told ya I would win!" she said then stalked away

he growled as he watched her walk away.

Katie saw her sister had won agaist Raph

"hmm how am I gonna beat Mikey?" she asked herself

"hey Mikey the new Halo 4 is out right now!" she told him

"WHAT!" Mikey said

"yeah there's only 100 left in all the stores" she said

"uhh I have to get over there!" he said no longer watching Katies moves

she striked him with her kusarigama

Mikey fell

"haha I won!" she said dancing around

"what!" Mikey said looking confused

"I used games to make you lose your focus!" she laughed

"hey!" he looked sad for a moment then joined the laughter

"shuushi" Master Splinter walked in with Donnie.

"Hang on what does 'shuushi' mean?" Katie asked him

"it means stop" he told her

"hey Donnie! I havn't seen you all morning" Katie told him

"yeah I've just been working on this new project" he replied

"oh. Guess what!" Katie said to him

"what?" he asked

"I got a new weapon!" she sang

"cool..Oh it's a kusarigama!" he said

"I love reading about their orgin" he told her

"that's great Donnie" Katie replied seeing where this was going

"the last thing I wanna listen to is a history report" she told herself.

"Who has won?" Master Splinter asked them

"I won!" Kylee gloated then smirked at Raph

he just glared at her

"ya well it was only because Mikey was making me lose focus" he growled at her

"uh huh" Kylee said smiling.

"What about you two" he pointed at Mikey and Katie

"I won" Katie said dancing again

"she told me Halo 4 was out" he whined

"that is no excuse!" he told Mikey

"Katie has tought you something today" He said

"what's that?" Mikey asked him as he got up

"you need to pay attention to training, not Video games" Master Splinter replied

"awww but-" Mikey started to say

"No buts!" he told him

"ok sensi, do you want me to go to my room?" Mikey asked him

"yes until dinner, now go" he said pointing at the door

"yes sensi" he mumbled as he left the room.

"what does 'sensi' mean?" Katie asked Master Splinter with wide eyes

"it is what the student would call his teacher" he explained

"ohhh so can I call you that too?" she asked him

"yes you can call me that" he told her then he left the room.

"Hey Kylee I so kicked Mikeys butt!" Katie gloated

"yeah! I creamed Raph too" she laughted

Raph mumbled something then left the room

Katie yawned

"what time is it?" Katie asked her sister

"Late" was her answer

"well I guess it's time we went to bed" katie told her

"ya think?" Kylee said then started to walk into the living room.

"hang on!" Donnie called to them

"what!" Kylee snapped at him

he winced

"uhh I've been working on something, come look" he told them

they followed him down the hallway until they came to two rooms

"in here" he told them

inside there was a hammock with blankets,a bare self and a table that rested her weapon.

"it's for you!" he told Katie

"what!? fom me?" she said her mouth hung open

"yeah this is the project I was working on" he smiled

Katie ran over and hugged him

"thank you thank you thank you!" she told him

"well I'll leave you to sleep then. come on Kylee I have something for you too" he said then left Katies room.

Kylee followed him a little farther down the hall

"in here" he said

inside was a hammock with blankets tossed on it, a table where her weapons sat and a punching bag.

"uhh the punching bag was Master Splinters idea" he said

"Donnie I love it" she said smiling at him

"you're welcome" he blushed

"good night" he said then walked out.

Kylee crawled into bed

"wow am I tired or what!" she said to herself then pulled the blanket up and fell asleep.

Katie walked over to her hammock and crawled in

"man I'm one tired girl!" Katie said then pulled the blankets with to her neck and fell asleep.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you!.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this so far it means the world to me. I hope you take this chapter as a thank you. **

* * *

~*Chapter 8*~

Kylee awoke to Raph yelling at Leo in the hallway about something.

"Look Leo! I can go topside if I want!" Raph said throwing his hands up

"No Raph! Sensi said-" Raph cut him off

"I don't care Leo!" Raph was yelling now

"well you should" Leo said calming himself down

"Please Raph just listen this time. Please" Leo begged him

"why should I listen to you!" Raph said eyes narrowed at Leo

"Raph please! Bishop could still be looking for the girls. He might grab you instead" Leo said worrie sliding into his voice.

"Well that aint gonna happen Fearless" Raph said as he turned to go

"Raph please!" Leo said grabbing Raphs arm

Raph turned and caught Leos eyes. They were filled with fear.

"hmmm that's something you don't see everyday" Raph thought to himself

"Fine I've changed my mind. It's to cold out anyway" Raph said then turned to head back into his bedroom.

Leo let out a sigh, he thought Raph might not listen to him.

Leo caught something in the conner of his eyes

he turned and saw it was Kylee

"ohh uhh Morning" Leo said wondering how much she had heard

"Mornin" Kylee mumbled then turned over.

"hmm who does she remind you of" Leo thought to himself

"wonder if Katies up too" Leo said then walked past her room.

He heard her snoring

"guess that's a no" Leo said sighing then walked back towards the living room.

~*Kylee*~

Kylee turned over after Raph and Leos fight

"uhhh can they not fight somewhere else! somepeople are trying to sleep around here!" Kylee thought

after awhile of laying there, she saw she wasn't going to fall back asleep.

She started mumbling under her breath as she got out of bed

"well I'm not going in the kitchen with Leo!" Kylee said looking around for something to do,

spotting her punching bag she headed for that.

Every blow to the punching bag she pictured Leo and Raph

Trying to take out her anger on that instead of them.

It wasn't really working so she stopped

"I guess I should go and eat" Kylee said with a sigh

then headed for the kitchen.

~*Katie*~

Katie awoke from falling off of her bed.

"uhh" she mumbled as she wiped the drool from her face

"man what a dream!" Katie said thinking about it again

"note to self 'Don't go skydiving without bag thingy'" she told herself

"I wonder if anyone's up yet" Katie glanced at the clock on her table

it read 8:10 AM

"Yeah someone's awake by now" She thought then headed for the kitchen.

~*Katie and Kylee~*

Kylee walked in the kicten. Leo was getting milk out of the fridge.

"Morning Kylee how are you feeling?" Leo asked her as he closed the fridge door

"I could have gottin more sleep!" she glared at him

"ok I'm sorry" he replied as he saw what she meant by that.

Just then Mikey came in

"Good morning my fellow brother and sorta adopted sister!" Mikey said smiling

a soft growl was Kylees answer.

"Good morning Mikey" Leo said then sat down at the table.

Donnie came in looking like he was up all night working on a project

"oh hey Donnie! wow dude you don't look so good!" Mikey said as he was eating he breakfast.

"Yeah I was up all night working on the alarms." Donnie told him as he was getting a bagel.

Then Katie came in

"Morning" Leo,Mikey and Donnie said at once

"hey" Kylee replied

"oh hey guys, sup" Katie said then moved to the fridge pulling out a BBQ chicken pizza slice.

Master Splinter came in

"Morning sensi" Leo, Mikey and Donnie said at once

"Good morning my sons" He replied as Raph finally came in.

"Good morning Raphael" Splinter said

"If you wanna call it that" he mumbled then said

"Morin sensi" he said then sat at the table across from Kylee.

breakfast was over, they all moved to the living room

"Now we must talk about how you can not remember were you came from" He said to Katie and Kylee

"ok" Katie started

"It was a dark and scary night-" Kylee interrupted her

"we're telling what happend, not a ghost story!" Kylee snaped at her

"sorrry" Katie said glaring at her then put her smile back on and started again.

"Like we told you. We were walking to a late night movie, when some guys grabbed us and pulled us into their van.

When we awoke we were kinda out of it. All I heard was something about 'you shall make great testing subjects for our new DNA samples.'  
The guy who said that was huge! he was the size of a mountain. Ugly too! anyway we were  
draged away and put into rooms.

I didn't know if Kylee was hurt or not! I hated that!.

I don't know how long I was in that room before they came and got me.

The guy dragged me to another room filled with testing tubes and whatnot.

That was when I saw Kylee again, Oh was she mad she was screaming at them and spiting on their faces and everthing!.

Then the guy picked us up and put us on the table then tied us down. He came back in the room with some type of shot  
I hate getting shots! anyway he gave us the shot after that I felt alittle funny, but it didn't last long.

He dragged us and put us in the same room. Big mistake on his part I might add!.

Kylee was making a plan to get us out of there.

The pan was when the guy came back in we would punch him in the face and run.

Lets just say that didn't work, It made us get into more trouble.

So after what seemed like forever! Kylee made a plan that didn't fail.

This plan was, when the man cam back in we were to trip him and then run as fast as we could.

The man came into the room, Kylee rolled in front of him and make him trip to the floor with a BOOM.

We ran as fast as we could, we came upon more people. Well they didn't stop us not with raging mad Kylee over there." Katie pointed at Kylee and got a glare in return.

"Then we ran into some guy named Bishop, he cought us and took us back to the man.

Then much to our surprise Bishop bought us from the man.

We then were loaded up into a truck and when we awoke we were in New York.

They pulled us out of the truck and took us inside to the lab.

Bishop said "well you are going to be great test subjects in my army of super mutants!" hr laughed.

Then lead them to another table and straped them down.

While Kylee was fighting him, I was just laying there watching her. I mean whats the use in fighting when you know you can't win?" Katie asked

"the use is at least we don't go down without a fight! I'm not gonna just lay there and let them poke me with needles!" Kylee said crossing her arms as Katie went back to her story.

"After a while he dragged us back to our rooms.

I don't know how long that went on, with him dragging us back and forth.

Kylee was once again trying to get out.

She came up with another plan.

When Bishop came back for us we were ready, we jumped on him beating his face in and kicking him.

When he was out cold, we ran and we ran.

We made it outside before he sent people after us.

We didn't know where to run, Kylee thought the only place not one would look is the sewers.

So we ran down there and that's when we met you!" Katie said and took in a big breath.

The guys were all staring, their faces blank.

it took awhile before anyone said anything

"wow" was all Mikey could say, his eyes wide.

Leo got up and paced the room trying to calm himself

"how could anyone be so..so...so heartless!" Leo asked looking at Splinter.

"There are many things in this world I do not understand, my son" Splinter told him

"do you remember what your famliy looks like?" Splinter asked them

"If we knew that do you think we would still be here!" Kylee said getting up

"Sit down and talk, no need to get upset" Splinter said trying to calm Kylee down.

"no need huh, hey Leo I wanna ask you something" Kylee said looking over at Leo

"yeah?" Leo replied

"would you be upset if you couldn't remember your family?" Kylee asked him

"well yeah, how could I not be" Leo replied

"there ya see even Leo says he would be upset! so therefore I'm not gonna calm down!" Kylee told him arms crossed.

"what is the last thing you remember?" Splinter asked them

"being in that stupid lab!" Kylee said furiously

"are you sure you can not remember more?" he asked again

"yeah I'm sure!" Kylee told him

"Donatello what do you think of this?" splinter asked him.

Donnie thought for a moment then replied

"I'll have to do some tests on them and see just what those 'shots' were" He said looking at Splinter

"you ain't gettin me anywhere near any tests!" Kylee said glaring at him

"well I'll have to in order to see what's wrong with you" he replied

Kylee just growled but didn't say anything else.

"Well it looks as if we have some thinking to do" Master Splinter told them before he got up to leave

"whatever!" Kylee headed for her room.

"Raph why don't you go and talk to her, you'r the one who's good on anger" Leo said to Raph

"what! I don't get mad Leo!" He yelled at him

"oh no Raph not you" Mikey laughed

"if ya don't shut up I might just add another scar to your face!" Raph said as he glared at Mikey

who screamed and ran to his room.

"Come on Raph please" Leo bugged him

"fine only to make you leave me alone!" he replied then headed for Kylees room.

Kylee was punching the punching bag, when she heard a knock at her door

"what the heck?" she wondered then heard it again

"who is it" She called, when Raph answered it surprised her

"uhh come in?" she said then turned back to the punching bag.

"uh hey Kylee I uhh saw you got a little mad back there" He said as he walked in

"and I uhh came in to uhh talk to you" he said

Kylee stopped punching and turned to him

"so you want to talk to me about my anger?" Kylee said eyebrows raised

"yeah?" Raph replied

"why don't you work on your own anger first!" Kylee said then sat down on her bed.

"Look ok maybe we got off on the wrong foot or something" He started

"wrong foot? when we met you held a Sai up to my neck!" Kylee said

"uhh yeah sorry bout that" he said

"whatever. What do you want?" Kylee asked him

"I just wanna say I know how ya feel. I've been there before" Raph told her

"you have?" Kylee asked him green eyes going wide

"yeah, I've lost a lot more then just memory before...I've almost lost my family" he told her then turned his head

"I almost failed, but somehow we always make it though" he told her

"I just wanted to tell you, try not to let anger get the better of you. once it has it's hard to make it stop"

Raph told her then got up

"Oh well thanks, I didn't think you cared that much" Kylee said to him

"yeah well I guess your kinda like family and family has to stand together right?" He said

"right anyways, Night Raph" Kylee said

"Night Kylee" he left

"weird much? hmm didn't think he was the caring type" Kylee wondered out loud

"I guess it's time for bed, I can hear Katie's already in bed. Man does she snore!" Kylee thought as she settled down for the night.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review so I can write another chapter. =D **


End file.
